Videllerella, a play by NerdsRule aka Why the Disneis feel Screwed
by NerdsRule
Summary: Sugar high Dende calls up a bored girl named NerdsRule for Mayhem! They decide to put on a play called Videllerella. (Yes, it is jacked up.)


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Cinderella.

Author's Note: I got this idea from 'The Misadventures of Videl and Gohan' Omake 1'Gohamio and Videliet (Or Whyever Shakesphere Just Rolled Over in his Grave) and in Overprotective, Videl kept mentioning 'Ciderella monters'. (Bibbidi, Babbidi, Buu).

* * *

As you may or may not know, well here's a simple math sentence:

Namekian + Sugar = MAYHEM CITY, CAPITAL OF MAYHEMIA

One day, after Dende drank 25 milkshakes, he called up NerdsRule. "NerdsRule," he began "Would you like to screw up the Z Gang's life's mor than they are screwed up now?"

"Of course, how?" NerdsRule said with a devious smirk.

* * *

Videl and Gohan were just an inch apart until all of sudden *Poof*. They and the rest of the Z Gang were on the Lookout.

"Dangit!" Both teens said in unison.

"You two lovebirds will have plenty of time to smooch later. Who wants to see a production.

"*Mumbles of agreement.*" "Wait," Goten protested "who's in this play?"

"I'm glad you asked. You are! Dende, scripts, costumes, fancy director's chair, vanilla milkshake with M&Ms™." NerdsRule said.

"Yes ma'am!" Dende exclaimed.

As told, Dende gave NerdsRule her chair and milkshakes.

Everyone was put into costume. Marron, Trunks and Goten were shrunken and put in mouse suits. Hercule and Krillen were turned into teenage girls and put into frilly dresses. Chi-Chi was wearing a nice lilac dress with lilac around the waist. Bulma had a very long pink dress with a purple stripe around the waist. (She didn't look very attractive 'cause pink ain't her color). Vegeta was wearing casual clothes which only look a little fancy because it was tucked in his pants. Gohan was wearing a nice dark blue suit with a white ascot. Finally, Videl was wearing a dress poorly sewn together that came to her feet. The dress also had multiple stains on it.

*blink* *blink*

"Who's idea was this?" Trunks screamed then he realized. "Oh my Dende. I sound like Alvin from the Chimpmunks."

"Thirty minutes 'til the play." Dende annouced.

* * *

Act 1, Scene 1

Videl: (Scrubbing the floor and humming.)

Hercstaisia and Krillcella walk in. (That's right. I went there.)

Hercstaisa: You missed a spot, Videlerella.

Krillcella: (Throws a bucket of muck and worms and cat droppings.) Yeah, everywhere.

Videl: My life officially sucks!

*Cu-koo Cu-koo Cu-koo*

Videl: Time to get the mail. (Walks outside and gets mail.)

Videl: '_Reading mail' _

_Laidies of the Kingdom, _

_ I invite you to the ball for my son's eighteenth birthday. The ball is tommorow night at eight o'clock p.m._

_ Queen Chi-Chi_

* * *

Act 1, Scene 2

Gohan: YOU WHAT, MOTHER?!

Chi-Chi: I said invited all the ladies in the kindom to a ball for your eighteenth birthday.

Gohan: DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING, MOM! WHY!?

Chi-Chi: 'Cause I want grandchildren. You aren't married, you aren't dating, have you ever even had a crush on a girl?

Gohan: When did grandchildren come into this, and how do I get it out.

Chi-Chi: Well, you can get it out when you have a CHILD!

* * *

Act 1, Scene 3

Videl: OMG! Finally, something good happens to me!

Stepvegeta: Nothing good may happen to you.

"Wait," Videl stopped the play.

"What?" NerdsRule said annoyed. It was just getting good.

"Isn't it a stepmother not stepvegeta?" Videl protested

"It was the only way we could get him to do it." NerdsRule sighed. "Back to the play."

Krillcella: What good thing does she think could happen to her?

Hercstasia: (Snatched the invite and mumbles) Videlerella thinks she's going to the ball! Ha ha! (Krillcella joins in laughter) Ha ha ha ha ho ho ho h-"

Stepvegeta: Who are you? Santa? You are snooty and rude so Viderella, if you can find non-revolting you may go to the ball.

* * *

Act 2, Scene 1

Videl: Goten, Trunks, Marron! I have great news!

(Goten, Trunks and Marron walk out of their mouse hole as, well, mice.)

Goten: I sure hope you got more cheese cause somebody *coughTrunkscough* is a sleep eater.

Videl: That's not it.

Marron: So no cheese?

Videl: I have cheese but-

Mice: Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eesssssssssssssssssseeeeeeee eeeee!

Videl: I might be able to go to the ball with a very handsome prince.

Trunks: Why's she starry-eyed?

Marron: Because you doo-doo brain, she's in love.

Videl: I'm not in love. I may have simple school girl crush on Prince Gohan, but nothing more. Besides who doesn't like Gohan. And look at me. I'm nothing more than a peasent.

Marron: The time you had a run in with the prince, you wouldn't shut up about him! What do you see in him?

Videl: He's smart, hansome, funny, he's hair defies all laws gravity in such an adorable manor. Oh, his eyes. His sweet obsidian eyes. They say so much yet, not enough.

Goten: You are way more than a peasent. I heard Krillcella and Hercstasia talking about how lucky they'd be to be half as pretty as you. Oh, and by the way you made it sound, you're head over heels for that guy.

Videl: Shut up! Okay, anything Hercstasia and Krillcella are throwing away that's pretty, give it to me.

* * *

Act 2, Scene 2

Gohan: Great, just great. Mom's throwing a party so she can get her stinkin' grandchildren. I don't want to marry anyone.

Mysterious Voice: Yeah, right.

Gohan: Who the flip are you.

IG: I'm inner Gohan, but you can call me IG.

Gohan: Okay. What'd you mean 'Yeah, right.'

IG: Her.

Gohan: Her?

IG: Her. The girl as delicate as a flower yet, strong as an ox. She's beautiful, intellegent, impossibly ebony hair, sweet, and raidiant sapphire blue eyes.

Gohan: (Dreamy tone.) Her.

* * *

Act 3, Scene 1

Videl: I'm ready.(She looked looked like Cinderella after the Bibiti Bopity Boo but with black hair instead of blonde. Of course somebody was jeleous.)

Krillcella: No your not. That's my necklace, my gloves, and my earings. You can't wear that.

Hercstasia: Are those my stalletos? It is on like Donkey Kong! Charge!

NerdsRule: Welcome to the narroration for the combat scene. Hercstasia and Krillcella are charing toward Videllerella. Oh Videllerella takes step back and Hercstasia and Krillcella crash into each other and fall backwards into mud and Videllerella celebrates her victory. Oh no, Krillcella has taken a front sweep to Videllerella's legs and now they're all muddy as heck.

* * *

Act 3, Scene 2

Videl: (Sitting on a bench away from everyone.) My life is so suckish. I'm muddy, I'm a peasent, I can't go to the friggin' ball. Could my life get any worse?

Bulma: Yes it could. I'm here to make it better though.

Videl: You're my fairy godmother aren't you?

Bulma: Yes, but don't call me that. It makes me sound old. Call me Bulma.

Videl: Okay, what first?

Bulma: I'll need a blueberry pie and a male mouse.

Videl: Be right back. Goten! (She went in and imediatly came out with the pie and Goten followed. )

Bulma: Ba da bing! (Goten is turned into GT Goten.)

Goten: I look good... And my voice is regular.

"Time out." Videl inturupted.

NerdsRule sighed "I wanted to jazz it up so I put in Ba da bing."

Bulma: Ba da bing. (Blueberry pie to limo.) Goten, you're the limo driver.

Goten: I can'd drive.

Bulma: It's set on autodrive. Finally Ba da bing!

Videl: Oh my god. ( Videl was wearing a black, strapless dress that came to her knees and was also wearing shiny black flats.) Let's go, Goten. Goodbye, Bulma.

Bulma: Hey, my magic wers of at midnight.

Videl: Okeydokey!

* * *

Act 4, Scene 1

Gohan: Do I _have_ to dance?

Chi-Chi: Yes, go dance with that girl.(Pointing to Krillcella.)

Gohan: The one without a nose?

Chi-Chi: I do want my grandchildren to have noses… how about the one standing next to her? (Pointing to Hercstasia.)

Gohan: No!

Chi-Chi: How about the one that just walked in? (Pointing to Videllerella.)

Gohan: Her. (Walks towards Videllerella.)

Videllerella: (Thinking) _Ohmygodhe'sstandingtwoyardsawayfromme. Nowhe'soneyardaway. WhatshouldIdo? CurtseyVidelerelllacurtseyno w._

(Translation: Oh my god he's standing two yards away from me. Now he's one yard away. What should I do? Curtsey Videlerellla, curtsey now.)

Gohan: M-may I h-have this d-d-dance?

Videllerella: Y-yes you m-m-may.

(They begin dancing)

* * *

Act 4, Scene 2

Chi-Chi: That girl would make a wonderful daughter-in-law don't you think?

Bulma: (Appears behind Chi-Chi) Yes. I fixed her up _good_. Poor girl. She's treated like dirt at home, she wears rags, and her best friends are talking mice.

Chi-Chi: MICE!?

Bulma: The girl can't leave her yard.

Chi-Chi: Oh. TALKING mice?! Where'd they get their ability to talk?

Bulma: I don't know.

* * *

Act 4, Scene 3

Gohan: You are very beautiful my fair lady and, and uh um, hmmm, line.

"smart, kind and… and I think love you. Scratch that. I know I love you. " NerdsRule sighed. Man. They save the world a bazillion times and they can't act in a good play. Sheesh.

Gohan: You are very beautiful my fair lady and smart, kind and… and I think love you. Scratch that. I know I love you.

Videl: I love you, too Prince Gohan.

Gohan: My fair, my fair, fair, fair, hey did I ever get your name?

Videl: Oh, my name is-

Clock strikes midnight.

Videl: Oh, goodbye I must go. (As she was running down the steps, she left one of the flats on a step.)

Gohan: Wait, your name, my lady! (Picks up her shoe.) I will find you.

* * *

Act 5, Scene 1

*Knock knock knock*

Krillcella: Coming! (Opens door and sees Gohan.) Oh my. You've finally come around haven't you?

Gohan: Are they're any other girls in the house?

Krillcellla: Hercsatsia! (To Gohan) Should I call the peasent girl?

Gohan: Yes.

Krillcella: Videlerella!

"Hey," Videl said, interuppting the play once more.

"Will you quit interuptting the PLAY!" NerdsRule shouted.

"Sheesh. I just thought Viderella was supposed to be locked up in a tower or something." She replied

"One, I didn't wanna type that scene. Two, have you not noticed that this is a parody?" NerdsRule said begining to twitch. "Back to the play. Or else, I'll go SSJ 73.4 and kill you with one BLINK!"

"Can anybody actually _go _SSJ_5_ ?" Goten asked.

Videllerella

_walked down the steps in her usual etire while Hercstasia stumbled down the steps as if she was pulled._

Gohan: I'd like all of you to try on this shoe.

Krillcella: Me first! (Tries on shoe but it doesn't fit.) Dangit!

Hercstasia: Me next! (Tries on shoe but it doesn't fit.) Man!

Videl: I guess it's my turn. (Puts on shoe.) Well, it fits.

Gohan: Do you have the other shoe? (Videllerella nods) Could you bring me the other one?

Videl: Marron! Single black flat, please.

Marron: Here you go. (Hands her the other shoe.)

Gohan: It must be you.

Videl: I'm really the only 8.5 in the kingdom?

Gohan: No, but I recognized your beautiful sapphire eyes and knew it was you.

Videl: Really?

Gohan: That and when I asked them where the other shoe is they thought I had both.

* * *

THE END


End file.
